Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to a method and apparatus for providing an integral gas flow regulator and flow meter.
Description of the Related Art
During certain types of welding operations, such as gas metal arc welding (GMAW) a shielding gas is used. These shielding gases can be argon or carbon dioxide, for example. The shielding gases are typically delivered to the welding operation from a high pressure tank or gas source (can be as high as 3,000 psi). Although the pressure of the source of the gas is high, the pressure of the gas needed at the welding operation is considerably lower, typically between 10 and 50 psi. Further, it is typically required that the flow rate of the shielding gas at the weld be controlled to be a constant flow rate. Because of this, it is typically necessary to have a gas flow regulator and gas flow meter in the gas flow line between the source of the gas (e.g., tank) and the welding operation. Typically, each of the gas flow regulator and flow meter are separate components, thus requiring no less than two different devices to be connected to the gas line. This increases the cost and complexity of using gas.